Nichole Campbell
)]] Name: Nichole “Nikki” Campbell Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Writing, art, television soap operas Appearance: Nikki is a short (5’2”), upper-average weight (132 lbs) girl. She has straight, dark brown hair, which reaches slightly past her waist, and which she normally wears in a long braid. Due to the time it takes her to wash her hair, she tends to be slightly lax on that aspect of hygiene, and, as a result, her hair is often slightly greasy. Nikki’s eyes are hazel-colored. She never wears makeup, and generally makes few concessions to society’s expectations for beauty. She has a well-proportioned face, with a small nose and slightly rounded cheeks. When she smiles, she gets dimples. She has never had any piercings done, believing them to be unattractive and too much trouble to keep healthy. Her complexion is rather poor, in part because her favorite snack, peanuts, causes her to break out on her forehead. Nikki is not a muscular girl. What extra weight she has comes from fat. She rarely exercises, preferring instead to spend her days writing stories to post on the internet and lounging around watching soap operas. She has bad posture, walking in a slouch and sitting in awkward positions, nearly always finding something (her backpack, a chair, a garbage bin) to use as a footrest. Nikki wears jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers, dressing causally at almost all times. She abhors skirts and clothing specifically tailored to girls, finding most of it uncomfortable or offensive. Her small stature, notable hair, and lack of attention to fashion have combined to make Nikki a fairly noticeable figure around General’s Pride high school, though she is viewed as an eccentric more than anything else. Biography: Nikki is the second-youngest of seven daughters. Her mother and father raised her and her sisters with the help of her paternal grandparents, the entire Campbell family sharing an adequately-sized house in Pittsburgh. Due to the large number of children, they were never entirely comfortable or financially secure, though they were kept out of poverty as the older children took jobs to help the family out. Nikki grew up viewing her oldest sister, Susan, as something of a second mother, especially after her real mother was called away for military service. From an early age, school bored Nikki to tears. She had very little interest in math, science, spelling, or even any of the games played in her grade school. Coming from such a busy home environment, what Nikki treasured most was time spent alone. School afforded her very little of this, except the time she spent reading. Reading came easily to Nikki, and she spent as much time as possible lost in stories. Her teachers attempted to involve her in other activities by steering her towards books related to other subjects, but Nikki steadfastly refused to give them any consideration. Throughout her early years, Nikki was also highly disinterested in all things stereotypically girly. Growing up with very little male influence (only her father and grandfather) caused her to view men as more interesting. For a time, she tried to emulate them, however, she soon realized that the boys in her school were just as annoying as the girls, and decided she wanted little to do with her classmates and their activities, regardless of gender. In later elementary school, Nikki found another love: art. She discovered that drawing came naturally to her, and painting was only marginally more difficult. She preferred not to draw or paint people, instead focusing on landscapes, which, often as not, were fantastical in the extreme. Her parents and teachers were supportive of her interest, though they tried to convince her to attempt more conventional subjects. This didn’t work; if asked to work on a project she had no interest in, Nikki reacted with extreme laziness and apathy, procrastinating and then producing shoddy results. As she transitioned into middle school, Nikki opened up slightly on a social level. She made friends with other artists, though only if they initiated the relationship; left to her own devices, she would forget to return calls and fail to show up to agreed upon meetings. She meant no harm, but quickly gained a reputation as a scatterbrain and a flake. She also completely refused to be involved in any large gatherings, never showing up to birthday parties or social events involving more than two or three of her acquaintances. In middle school, Nikki also discovered the joys of daytime television. Cheap soap operas replaced books, requiring less effort to get into and providing more melodramatic thrills. Nikki also began to write her own stories, modeled after those she enjoyed on TV, though her writing quality was extremely poor. Nikki did not focus well on school, failing several classes. She was forced to repeat her eighth grade year, while her few friends went on to high school. Fortunately, Nikki had been on the young end of her original class, so she fit in fairly well with the next class too. Her small stature prevented her from standing out too much, and her generally reserved nature meant few students realized she was repeating the year. When she finally reached high school, Nikki resolved to change her ways, at the urging of her family. Her parents and older sisters were concerned about her, since, of all the children, she was by far the least successful on a social and academic level. For a few months, she was able to maintain better grades, and to once again meet friends; however, as her parents stopped nagging her about these things, she quickly fell back into her old habits. The one way in which Nikki has remained involved in school is through her art. She has produced several pieces for the yearbook and school paper, and is generally among the more talented artists at General’s Pride high school. Her art teachers love her, though her other teachers are not particularly fond of her, given her tendency to contribute as little as possible and her perfect willingness to pass classes with low Cs. Now, Nikki maintains a decent circle of acquaintances, and is friendly with most people she meets, but never goes out of her way to make or keep friends. She has a very easygoing and laid-back attitude, and becomes uncomfortable with anyone who worries too much or vocalizes their stress. She is known around the school as being fairly eccentric due to her fashion choices and extreme art focus, and also has a reputation as an unmotivated slacker. She has no real plans for the future, being content to drift through school and life, doing things that interest her and ignoring the rest, or, where that is impossible, putting forth the absolute minimum effort possible. She has been considering dropping out of school, but is afraid that doing so would expedite her mandatory military service, something she hopes to postpone as long as she can. After a brief surge of academic success in her Freshman year, Nikki is once again failing several classes, and looks extremely unlikely to finish high school on time if she does decide to stick it out. In her free time, Nikki prefers to sit in front of the television, watching soap operas for hours on end, or to write stories, which she posts to internet fanfiction websites. She draws and paints regularly, though more often when she is supposed to be doing other things, as a method of procrastination. Advantages: Nikki is laid back, and rarely stresses out in even serious situations. She’s good enough around people to make friends, but comfortable enough being alone that periods of isolation and silence will not destroy her sanity. Disadvantages: Nikki is, for the most part, terminally unmotivated. She takes the easy way out, expends as little effort as necessary, and just has a hard time caring. Whether or not she’s able to pull herself together in The Program, she has a reputation as an unreliable slacker, and isn’t the sort most people would want watching their backs. She is also in poor physical condition, and likely to tire quickly. Designated Number: Female Student #8 ---- Designated Weapon: 6 Pack of Beer Conclusion: I foresee F09 being easily exterminated early on in the game. She seems to have very few skills which will translate well to the program, and her poor physical condition will likely result in her down fall. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Kami Steele Collected Weapons: '6 Pack of Beer (assigned weapon, used) '''Allies: 'Siobhan McCarthy 'Enemies: 'John Ferrara, Kami Steele '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Nichole's handler, Killervole, meant for Nikki to be his primary character. The plan was to have the most useless person imaginable, in Nichole, to live an inexplicably long time. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nichole, in chronological order. *Driven to Drink *Lightweights *Picture This Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nichole. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I'd really have loved to seen what Killervole, had planned for Nikki, if he had stuck to his original plan. Nikki started out in a really strong thread with Siobhan McCarthy and John Ferrara. I thought it was exciting to read. - Keaka Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program